Only The Good
by fiftycrushes
Summary: Oneshot post HBP not a 'final battle fic' however. No sequels or new chapters expected or written. Just a one time enjoyment for you, the reader. As always, rating is merely a precautionary measure.


(Disclaimer: characters belong to JKR, various lines and title from Billy Joel)

**Only the Good  
_by Fiftycrushes_  
**

Hermione Granger was frantic.

She'd lost sight of Harry and Ron fifteen minutes ago. She was cold, scared, and dirty, and the fading light at the tip of her wand was showing her weakness. There were still centaurs and innumerous acromantulas this deep in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was no longer a foal, able to be saved by her age, nor was there an Aragog, Grawp, or Hagrid to plea for her.

She was alone. She hoped.

Being alone meant no creatures, no Death Eaters, and less fear. She hoped that Harry and Ron were alone, too.

A crash and rustle in the brush came from Hermione's left. She swung wholly around, wand raised in defense, to see a stooping figure emerge into her circle of light. Its face blinked in confusion of the sudden brightness, but quickly changed through recognition to angered determination.

She barely had time to yelp. The being let out a feral growl and pounced at Hermione. It pushed her down into the dirt before dragging her, a hand over her mouth, to her feet and pulling her into a hollow within one of the trees.

Rasping breath was being blown onto her cheek, haggard and difficult inhales and exhales.

Hermione tried to gulp down the fear and pressure that had built up from her stomach to her throat, but was finding it hard to do much of anything. Her body was held tightly, back flush against another body, by an arm wrapped around her waist. She caught a glimpse of the soft glow of her wand, a beacon mocking her in its distance.

"You forgot you were a witch again, didn't you Granger?" he whispered into her ear, "Forgot you could stun me? Kill me?" She squirmed against him, but he held tighter. "You forgot I was one of _them,_ didn't –"

She'd heard enough. She bit down, hard. He pulled away at the pain and loosened his grip at her waist just enough for Hermione to squirm free and try for a run. But her feet didn't work fast enough.

He barely strode two steps before grabbing her wrists and throwing her back against the trunk of the tree, her head snapping dangerously.

"He could have saved you," she spat at him venomously before he could say anything, "Dumbledore could've saved you and you could've been good Malfoy!"

"What can I say?" The young man shook his dirty hair out of his eyes with feigned nonchalance. "I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints."  
"You wouldn't be running like the coward you are!" she screamed in his face.

He slammed her roughly into the tree again. "I am _not _a coward," he snarled, leaning in closer to intimidate. "And if you knew what was good for you, you'd shut up."

"Why don't you make me?" Hermione growled back.

"That's what I'm doing, _Granger_."

She sniffed and pushed him back with little result. "Well it's not very –"

Draco pressed himself to her fully. Hermione gasped at the new contact, suddenly aware of the anatomical structure that was previously in her behind.

"You're scared Granger, I can feel your heart beating into my chest," he whispered. He had his head bent down into her hair, his cheek resting against hers. She shivered and desperately wanted to say something, anything, to prove him wrong, but it would be a lie.

"It's making you burn up, all that blood and adrenaline; it makes you so warm." Hermione swore Malfoy had groaned, softly, and pressed into her more.

"But I'm dirty, I'm not…" She was trying to find reason, why he would touch her, why his body would even react to her.

"You're warm," he finally lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "And if you don't stay quiet, one side will find us and do worse than me intimidating you."

Hermione's eyes opened wider and she forgot to breathe.

Death Eaters, finding them…? They would torture her, kill her, worse: addle her mind with Crucios. They would kill Malfoy for not killing her.

Her heart, if possible, beat faster against her chest, against Malfoy's. She felt tremors quake through her body at the thoughts, and her legs go slightly weak. She was still gazing into Malfoy's hard unchanging stare and found herself thankful for his body pinning her to the tree.

She felt her grip tighten around something soft. Looking down, her hands had somehow come to rest on Malfoy's arms that had been keeping her trapped. She held tighter before looking back.

"Malfoy –"

Whatever there was to say had been cut off. His lips attacked hers with animalistic ferocity. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth and pulled at it before attacking her again, roughly forcing his tongue towards hers, playing with it, fighting with it, tasting it. Whether Hermione had whimpered or moaned, Draco's reactions were to redouble his fervor and moan right back.

It didn't hurt that she was responding just as physically. After the initial shock, her tongue fought with his and she pulled him closer, wanting more: more touch, more body, more warmth. She clawed at his back through his robes. She wanted him to block out the fighting, the forest, her death, Dumbledore's. She wanted to concentrate on his skin, his hands on her hips, his body grinding into hers painfully. She only wanted to smell his sweat and musk, only hear his moans, not the blood and the cries of agony. The world be damned, she didn't care who it was anymore! He was warm, and strong, and _blocked it out._

He was pulling her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, her skirt riding up her thighs. He left the wet cavern of her mouth to travel down her neck to the top of her breasts. There was a breeze blowing across the wet spots he left in his wake, but Hermione felt like she could never cool off from the heat that was building up. Draco's hair was plastered to his forehead by his own sweat, dripping onto her chest when he moved his head to suckle on a new spot. He pushed himself up to her again, causing her to moan involuntarily. There was even less fabric than the first time, a fact not lost on either one of them. Malfoy's lips continued their ministrations at her neck and he let one hand slip from her waist to in between them, adjusting himself and rubbing his knuckles against her underwear simultaneously.

Hermione shut her eyes and concentrated on the feeling and pressure building inside her. His hand turned and one finger ran roughly up and down her slit, still on the outside of her dampening underwear. She pushed her hips towards him, forcing him to not only go up and down, but _in and out_.

It had been so long, it wouldn't take very much time. The heat was still growing and she wanted it to come, she didn't need any "play time." He curled inside of her and Hermione felt her stomach do flips.

It had been so long… She was just scared… He was still working inside of her… He was moving faster… This was more terrifying than any life she had imagined… She couldn't, it wouldn't –

She tensed and exploded with heat.

Hermione relaxed her legs a little, and her grip in Malfoy's hair. He leaned back, his movements kept at a languid pace. When her breathing became less like sobbing or gasping, he pulled out his fingers and moved her legs down to stand on their own. He stepped away and wiped himself clean on his shirt.

"You're evil, Malfoy," she whispered weakly, leaning on the trunk of tree like a crutch. "You're evil and ought to die like a coward."

He stared at her shaking form and sweaty face with slight irritation and boredom.

"I'll live forever Granger. Do you ever wonder why so many Death Eaters from the first war are still fighting? Why the Dark Lord is still here?

"Only the good die young Granger. If I'm as evil as you say I am, I'll live forever." He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and tied it tightly, his voice dropping softer. He let his gaze fall from her face to the ground, then out to a faint light in the forest.

"But I'm going to step out there right now, and they're going to kill me. It doesn't matter who. And I won't live forever. Know why Granger?" He looked to her and pointed to the glowing green smoke in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Because I just saved you."

A/N: All types of criticism/kudos welcome, flaming and/or constructive. I have also uploaded this to so if you happen to have read that one and recognized it here, don't start screaming "plagerism" because it's me (leftinnocencebehind). For proof, I have my second story on (fantasia) uploaded on fictionpress under this penname (fiftycrushes).


End file.
